The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions has been well documented. Electrified vehicles are being developed for reducing or completely eliminating reliance on internal combustion engines. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric motors. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric motor of an electrified vehicle. The high voltage battery pack is commonly attached to the vehicle frame using various attachments and supports. These attachments and supports must be designed to meet noise, vibration, and harshness requirements of the electrified vehicle.